


A Good Team

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Het, September Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny convinces Kono that they make a good team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Team

"This is a bad idea."

Danny means the words when he says them but it doesn't stop Kono's hands from wandering under his shirt, her fingernails raking along his back. Then again, maybe she just didn't hear him clearly; after all, his voice was somewhat muffled by the fact that he was placing open mouthed kisses along her neck. 

"A really bad idea," he tries again, no louder in volume but it gets a response from Kono. 

"So you mean we shouldn't be making out in the locker room when everyone's gone home?" She pulls away, only slightly so that she can look at him and there's a grin on her face that tells him loud and clear she's not taking his concerns seriously. 

Then again, maybe he's not taking them too seriously himself because the distance between them draws his eyes to the thin strings of her tank top. He can't stop himself from reaching out pushing one of them down her shoulder, kissing the newly exposed skin. "I suppose it's a hell of a lot better than doing it when people are here..." he mutters and she laughs as she reaches down, nimble fingers finding his belt. 

"Is this where you give me the whole 'we shouldn't be doing this because we work together speech'?" she asks, hands never stilling as she talks. "Because I know we make a good team, Danny..." She does something with her hands then that makes Danny's eyes flutter shut, that has him breathing in sharply and for a moment he lets himself forget about everything but how good it feels. 

"We make a great team," he tells her and then he proceeds to pull her to him and prove it.


End file.
